A wonderful night
by Cateethpolozoid
Summary: Courage/Le quack. Courage the cowardly dog goes on a date with Le quack which turned out to be a wonderful night.


It took me a day to write the story out and two days to type it up. But this is my first ever thousand word story!

Warning: Contains love between a male dog and a male duck. That is all. Enjoy.

I do not own Courage: The cowardly dog

Courage was wearing a white tank top with a picture of a soccer ball on it. Courage was doing his excises for the day because he had a date with a certain someone tonight. _Yes a date since when did Courage started dating? Doesn't he live in the middle of nowhere? _Eustace came in the room grumpy like always and sat in his favorite chair then took out the nowhere newspaper.

"Stupid stinking dog and his stupid work outs" Courage was now doing jumping jacks his tummy jiggling up and down. Courage was determined to look good for his date tonight because his so called date was taking him to a fancy French restaurant in town. Courage wasn't to fund of French food but his date promised him he will like it plus he had a surprise for Courage after they leave the French restaurant so this got courage even more enthusiastic.

"Move out of the way you stupid dog" Eustace smacked Courage out through the window along with his exercise video which hit him on the top of his head.

"Oh ow!"

Later that night Courage was in the shower scrubbing himself down with his favorite strawberry scented shampoo. Courage washed his fur and put an extra scrubbing between his legs. He was then cleaning out his ears until the sponge got stuck in one.

"EEEE, EEEE" he finally pulled it out along with part of his ear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Courage was looking at himself in the mirror and doing poses as if he was really in the front of his date showing off his sexiness while he gawks at him. 7:30 hit and his date was going to arrive any minute so Courage groomed his fur again quickly and sprayed pepper mint mist in his mouth which he coughed on. He put on his tuxedo jacket and black top hat.

Muriel came in the room. "Oh Courage you look lovely" There was a knock at the door. Courage got excited like a little school girl going on her first date. Courage took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood a white feathered duck with blue hair on top of his head and the smirk on his face. Known as a scammer and a madman, Le quack was Courage date for tonight. Shocking isn't it? He was holding out flowers which Courage took without hesitation and whiffed them. Smiling and giggling from the scent.

"Bonjour Courage are you ready for a wonderful evening?" Le quack spoke in his deep husky French accent that anyone will fall for and held out a wing for Courage to take. Courage happily took it then Le quack and Courage walked over to a fancy car parked outside. Le Quack scammed that from a person earlier today. Muriel was waving good-bye to Courage and his date as they took off leaving a trail of smoke behind. Eustace then came outside all grouchy.

"Where's my dinner woman?" He said waving a fist in the air.

"Coming Eustace" She said in here usual cheery tone. She walked inside and out of nowhere Eustace was picked up and slammed by a muscled frog.

"Stupid boy" Then it hopped away.

"AWWW OWWW stupid frog"

Meanwhile Courage and Le Quack were having the time of lives. Courage just got done telling Le Quack about how he and Courage use to fight all the time when he came over. Le quack remembered but he was just happy to be here with Courage and see him smile which made him smile. After they were through with their meal Courage was holding his stomach and picking stuff from his teeth with a toothpick. Le quack had an evil grin on his face as if he had something planned up his sleeve. Which he did. He took the wine bottle and poured some more in his wine glass and in Courage's who looked like he couldn't eat another bite. "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal my purple dog friend or should I call you my lover? HA HA HA HA". Courage burped loudly and laughed childishly which made Le quack smile. He summoned the waiter over so he can pay for the bill and head out of here with courage. $230.00 Le quack eyes immense but paid it anyway because this night is supposed to be special.

"Courage remember de surprise I told you about?" Le quack asked with an evil grin on his beak. Now Courage was fearing for his life and nervously started shaking.

"Uh huh" He whined while nodding his head up and down.

Rubbing his wings together and evilly chuckling "Good, very good".

"The movies?" Courage asked confused with an eyebrow like he thought Le Quack was kidding.

"What not romantic enough?" Le Quack said a little bit hurt while dragging Courage by his hand with a giant size soda and popcorn in the other wing. Courage really thought the surprise would be a kiss, hug, or a make-out section or even doing naughty things behind a dumpster. But taking him to go see a cheesy romance movie? Seriously? There has to be more to that. They both went in through the double doors of the theater and sat down then the lights dimmed. Courage frowned and crossed his arms. Le quack took notice of this.

"AWWW puppy not having a good time?" Le quack took another mouth full of popcorn and another huge sip of soda pop. Courage was pissed off now with the duck and was ready to attack him.

"Okay the dinner I loved but you've taken me to go see some cheesy romance film about nothing and I see a million times with my owners but now you just ruined the date and another thing-" Le quack had shut Courage up with a long passionate kiss. Courage lips to his beak it worked out perfectly. After about a minute and a half Le quack pulled back with a trail of saliva. Courage was now in a daze rocking from side to side like he was dizzying. Le Quack had courage right where he wanted him. Oh this night wasn't over just yet because he also had another plan up his sleeve which might get them in trouble if he wasn't careful enough. What the heck.

"Oh it seems like nature is calling on me Courage how about you stay here? I'll only be a minute" Then gave Courage a kiss on top of his head. Courage didn't even notice it because he was still dazed from that amazing kiss the duck just given him. Le quack went through the double doors of the dark theater and Courage trying to regain himself. He took a sip of soda then hand full of popcorn but before coming back into a normal state he watched an erotic movie scene that unfolded in front of him. He must have fell asleep when he was watching this movie the last time because he didn't know it had this scene in it. Courage was blushing furiously and wondering when Le quack was going to get back from the restroom because he was taking awfully long.

"Okay this scene is really starting to get to me and that duck never came back" Courage was right he never did come back so he got up from his seat and went to go see what was taking Le quack so long. _"Maybe his stomach was upset or worst"_ Courage thought and his paranoid instinct kicked in as he made it to the door of the men's restroom. He went inside and saw no one was inside.

"Huh? That's strange" Courage said to himself while he walked to only restroom stall door that was closed and knocked on it. "Hello sir have you happen to see a duck walk in here anytime soon?" The stall unclicked and opened to revile Le quack grinning from ear to ear then pulling Courage inside quickly, slamming the door shut and locking it. Over the next 2 hours all you can hear were screams of pleasure and moans coming from inside the men's room stalls. How did anyone not hear that? The final scream came from Courage that was going to be feeling that in the morning. So courage and Le quack were in the car going home after their little section in the restroom stall. Courage was very sore but he had the time of his though so he could officially call Le Quack his boyfriend even though doing it in a restroom stall isn't romantic to anyone but it was to Courage. He would love to do it again sometime but it has to be more romantic probably behind a dumpster somewhere in town. Courage giggled at the thought. Soon they finally made it to the farmhouse of nowhere but Courage was just too sore to walk on his own.

"Aw I'm sorry Courage did I go a little too rough on you?" Le quack asked with a smirk on his beak. Courage tiredly nodded his head.

"Uh huh"

"Well do you want me to carry you inside? Even though it will be amusing to me to see you limp to know I did a good job on you" Le quack laughed and had an irritated look on face.

Courage had just about enough of Le Quack bragging about on how sore he made him. "Are you going to walk me to the house like a gentleman or not?" Le quack was hurt a little bit but he knew how Courage got when he was sleepy.

"Why wee Courage I will but would like for me to carry you bridal style so you wouldn't have to walk?" Le quack asked courage hoping to get a response from the sleepy dog. Courage smiled.

"Yeah I would like that"

Le quack got out and walked over to the passenger side of the car. He carried Courage to the porch. All the lights were out in the house. Courage was put down his rump was still in pain but he managed to twist the door knob. Courage looked back at the duck who seemed to have a sad look on his face. A light bulb went off in Courage head. He let go of the knob then limped back to Le Quack then pressed his lips hard against the duck's beak. They started to have a make out section like they were never going to see each other again. The big bright moon shined over the lovers.

The next morning Courage was feeling a little bit better in his rump so he could walk without having to limp. He licked some dried up patches on his fur quickly, hiding the evidence. He smelled pancakes cooking in the kitchen and quickly ran down the stairs. Eustace was in his regular spot at the table reading the nowhere newspaper. Courage seen someone who made stop dead in his tracks.

"Bonjour Courage why don't you join us for breakfast and maybe after we can go into town and go behind a dumpster." Le quack said with a sly look.

"Hey I'm a dog and dumpsters are just my thing" Courage said and laughed then sat across the table from his boyfriend.

Eustace put his newspaper down and looked at the duck.

"Hey who the heck are you?" He pointed

"Your worst nightmare" Le quack took out his mallet and had a wicked smile on his beak.

"BOOM"

AHHHHHHHHHOWWWWWW STUPID DUCK"

THE END

I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review and tell how I did.


End file.
